The present invention relates to a media processing apparatus that performs a predetermined process on media, such as CDs and DVDs and a controlling method of the same.
In recent years, disc dubbing apparatuses that write data on a plurality of media (information recording media), such as blank CDs (compact discs) or DVDs (digital versatile discs) and media processing apparatuses, such as CD/DVD publishers, that perform a data writing process and a label printing process to create media and publish the media have been used. As this type of media processing apparatus, an apparatus has been proposed which includes a drive that writes data on a medium, a printer that performs printing on a label surface of the medium, and a media transfer mechanism that holds the medium and transfers it to the driver and the printer (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, as a media take-out apparatus (disc take-out apparatus) that sequentially takes out a plurality of discs stored in a stacked state and transfers the media to a predetermined place, an apparatus has been proposed which includes: a disc lift mechanism that holds a plurality of discs in a stacked state and lifts up the discs; a disc detecting unit that detects the disc; a disc lift control unit that stops the operation of the disc lift mechanism when the disc detecting unit detects the top of the stacked discs; and a transfer mechanism that sequentially takes out the uppermost disc of the stacked discs from the disc lift mechanism and transfers it to a predetermined place, and in which the disc lift control unit controls the disc lift mechanism to be dropped a predetermined distance from the position where the disc lift mechanism stops due to the detection of the stacked discs by the disc detecting unit, and the disc detecting unit detects the thickness of the disc that is taken out and lifted up from the dropped position by the transfer mechanism (for example, see Patent Document 2).
The disc take-out apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 stops the stacked discs once, with an upper end of the stacked discs at a predetermined position where the disc detecting unit detects the discs, and then drops the discs by a predetermined distance. In addition, when the transfer mechanism takes out the uppermost disc of the stacked discs one by one at the dropped position and transfers the discs to a predetermined place, the transfer mechanism lifts up the disc once such that the disc detecting unit detects the disc, and then transfers the disc to a predetermined place. Therefore, when the transfer mechanism stops the stacked discs at a predetermined position, the disc detecting unit detects the upper end of the stacked discs. When the transfer mechanism transfers the uppermost disc, the disc detecting unit detects the thickness of the transferred disc to determine whether one disc or a plurality of discs are taken out.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-202379A    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-44392A
The apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 prevents the double transfer of media when taking out one of a plurality of stacked media and transferring the medium. However, if the double transfer of the media occurs, a unit receiving the transferred medium is incapable of detecting the double transfer of the media. In the media processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, two or more media are transferred to a drive that writes data on media or a printer that performs printing on the label surfaces of media, the media interfere with a write head of the drive or a printer head of the printer, which results in the damage of an internal mechanism.